


touch it like you believe in it

by eloha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Pining, Poetry, cause that's all this is, did I mention pining???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: “Everyday you play with the light of the universe.”
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 31
Kudos: 138





	touch it like you believe in it

**Author's Note:**

> this is...... so not like me, but I've been pining So Much lately, and what better way to take my emotions out than on Law reciting poetry to Luffy *clenches fist*
> 
> The poems that are mentioned are Pablo Neruda's _Everyday you play_ , and the second is from the Mystical poems of Rumi, number 274. That's for if you want to read them beforehand (: they aren't full length, for the sake of my one braincell, and also bc I suffer writing fluff. I hope you enjoy them all the same ^.^

Luffy looks out the corner of his eye again, albeit a little more wistful than he should, but he’s not watching, of course. 

Oh no, Law is painfully enraptured in his book. Which is fine, it’s totally fine. It’s not as if Luffy came here for anything. Normally during weekends, he comes over to Law’s apartment just to be around company, and he’s good company. _Great_ , actually. Good is a bit of an understatement, and Law’s the one who asked if he was coming over, which was rare. So, since Law asked, here Luffy is. 

The television is on with a new anime Luffy has been wanting to see, and even if Law doesn’t care for watching tv, he’s still sitting next to Luffy on his couch, knees pulled up to his chest, completely taken by what’s happening in the book. 

Every now and then Law will shift to a more comfortable position, but aside from that he’s quiet. It wasn’t ever like this when he first started coming over. Luffy used to ask Law a million and one questions about whatever book he was reading that week. 

That _week_ , because Law goes through books the same way we need air to breathe, and Luffy finds that fascinating. Law reads a varying arrange from horror to mystery, science, romance and mythology, mostly medical- but that’s only during the week. Each genre garners a different response, and over time, Luffy started counting down the minutes until the weekend came to see those reactions. 

It was a beautiful moment. A lapse in Law’s usual stoic and untouchable air. In these moments he’s carefree, not bothering to hide the fact that he enjoys these little stories that Luffy wouldn’t have cared about if it had been anyone else. 

This week it was poetry, and it’s the first time Law didn’t tell him that, the books on his end table answered the unspoken question. Luffy can’t help but think about how Law would sound reciting the lines back to him, their usual routine be damned because Luffy can’t get that visual out of his head now. 

Luffy would usually come over and Law will already have a range of snacks laid out, drinks, and he’ll tell Luffy about the book he chose for the week while he picks what he wants to watch on tv. And it’s starting to feel terribly domestic, maybe only in Luffy’s eyes though. He doesn’t know when that energetic side of him started dwindling down into something akin to nervousness. 

Luffy was _nervous_ around Law, always trying to make impressions now so that the older will think of him just as much as Luffy thinks about him during the work week. 

It hasn’t been long since they’ve known each other, four months or five. Law came into his job once because of something being wrong with his laptop, and they talked animatedly about something Luffy can’t seem to remember now, but it ended with them exchanging numbers and quickly becoming friends. 

The _friends_ part maybe had more to do with Luffy texting him randomly, how his day was going, Law asking if he ate, new surgeries he happened to be studying about. Law was still in college and working part time at a bookstore- hint for all of the books- and Luffy found that odd, but he never pried into why someone older than him was in college while he already graduated. Luffy _wanted_ to know though. 

Luffy wanted to know why he didn’t often talk about his family, but looked enamored when Luffy spoke about his, why he always looked so tired yet constantly invited him over every weekend. Luffy is captivated by Law, how his golden eyes shine when he’s talking about a certain part in a book, the steam from his tea long since blown over during those moments. 

“Are you okay Luffy?” Law asks without looking up from his book and Luffy startles, not knowing he was being so damn obvious. 

Luffy turns back to the tv, even though it doesn’t matter now, he’s missed half the anime too busy caught up in Law and his presence next to him. 

“I’m just great.” And his voice shows it. He’s not breathless or talking too loudly to showcase his nervousness. 

Law hums, and when Luffy faces him his eyes are scanning the page before he’s picking his bookmark up to fit it in between pages. Luffy turns away, fingers lacing to keep himself from picking at threads on his pants. 

“You’re not as talkative as you usually are.” 

Damnit. 

Luffy’s feet fidget on the ground, shifting on the couch so he can bring them up to cross his legs, turning with a wide smile to Law. 

“You look like you’re enjoying that book,” Luffy points out, “I didn’t wanna start rambling and disturb you.” 

Law scoffs, but it’s not a mean sound, and then he’s setting the book on the end table, feet going to rest on the floor to stretch them out. Luffy tries not to look at each movement, how graceful his hands are, how his tattoos form a map on his skin that Luffy wants to trace but can only do so with his eyes. 

“That’s never stopped you before.” Law replies lightly, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips and it’s beautiful. Luffy shouldn’t be looking at him, his eyes will give away how much he wants to taste that smile. 

“I just had a long week.” Luffy argues weakly, which is sort of the truth, it’s as if everyone’s electronics started giving out on them so work was exceptionally busy. 

“Anything you want to talk about?” 

_You_. 

Luffy wants to talk about Law because they’re always talking about _him_ , and on the topics of people, Luffy could listen to Law speak all day if he could. 

“You didn’t tell me which book you were reading today.” 

Law laughs lightly at that, the corners of his eyes crinkling up and Luffy falls just a little bit harder. 

“I suppose I didn’t, but I’m not really a poetic man so I’m still trying to get a grasp on it.” 

Law not having a grasp on something shocks Luffy because Law knows everything. He knows a ton of things about the human body, why one stops breathing, what veins latch onto whichever member or something like that. It makes Luffy want to know more about the book; the one, the only one of its kind to have tripped Law up, so Luffy eagerly crawls closer. 

“Read me something?” 

Law’s eyebrows fly up, and Luffy can’t determine this expression out of the many that he knows. Law’s eyes glance away for the tiniest second before flicking back to Luffy, gaze unreadable. 

“Are you sure? I mean your anime-” 

“Oh that can wait,” Luffy cuts him off, very excited at the prospect of his earlier thoughts coming true. 

Law shifts, and is that shyness? Law’s not the unreadable man Luffy witnesses every week, he’s unsure of himself. Luffy’s just about to retract his statement, not wanting to make Law uncomfortable, but then his hand is reaching for the book he just sat down. 

“Okay, but only _one_.” Law says sternly, like he knows Luffy will ask for more. Which he would. He’s always asking Law for more, but in his defense, Law never denies him, he’s always indulging him no matter what request Luffy throws out there. 

Luffy sits closely to Law while he flips the book back open, going to the page he stopped at, and with a deep inhale Law’s shoulders relax, mouth parting. A ritual. Luffy has seen him do this many times before he starts reading. 

“ _Everyday you play with the light of the universe_ ,” Law stops and Luffy glances from the book to him, assuming he’s catching his breath, but something about the way Law pauses... 

Luffy scoots closer and that seems to snap Law out of whatever daze he was in because those lips of his part- 

“ _Subtle visitor, you arrive in the flower and in the water, you are more than this white head that I hold tightly as a bunch of flowers_ ,” 

Luffy sifts back, pulling his legs up to his chest, chin resting on the top of his knees while he hugs them, watching the way Law’s lips spell out each word. A perfect recitation even though Luffy’s never heard of the poem, Luffy knows for a fact Law is speaking each stanza meticulously like he crafted these words himself. 

“ _Now, now too, little one, you bring me honeysuckle, and even your breasts smell of it. While the sad wind goes slaughtering butterflies, I love you, and my happiness bites the plum of your mouth_ -” 

Law licks a finger, pausing this time only to flip the page and Luffy swallows. Law’s eyebrows are furrowed in concentration, crossing his leg without a care in the world, but Luffy is heavily affected by these words. 

“ _My words rained over you, stroking you_ -” 

Luffy’s heart flutters, heat spreading to his cheeks. 

“ _I will bring you happy flowers from the mountains, bluebells, dark hazels, and rustic baskets of kisses. I want to do with you what spring does with the cherry trees_.” 

Law turns to him when he’s finished and Luffy’s lips part at how the sunlight caresses his face, eyes glowing brighter than those rays. Law snaps the book closed and something inside of Luffy goes right along with it. The television is nothing but a low thrum now, Law is the center of attention. 

Law opens his mouth like he has something to say and Luffy wants more, wants to hear more of that voice, rich and smooth. Luffy wants to know if it grows husky after kissing, if he’ll blush, take control. Luffy imagines Law is wonderfully controlling, knowing exactly how to lick across his tongue, make Luffy shiver with excitement. 

“Luffy-” 

“Another.” 

Law looks as if he knew Luffy was going to say that, and without saying anything else, he turns behind him and grabs the other book. Like always. Luffy wonders if Law realizes that’s why he’s always asking for more, because he’s so keen on giving. 

“You’re spoiled.” Law chides fondly and Luffy grins. 

“But you like reading, yeah Torao?” 

Law huffs a little, opening the book randomly to let it settle on a page. 

“I suppose I do.” 

“I like listening to you read.” Luffy admits, hoping it’s quiet enough to not be heard but Law faces him again. 

“Yeah?” 

Luffy’s arms tighten around his legs, wanting to close the distance between them. Would Law push him away? Luffy’s not even sure the other man returns his feelings, if he doesn’t it could ruin their friendship, and Luffy doesn’t want that. 

“Uh huh,” Luffy replies, nodding his head. 

“Well I guess I have no choice.” 

Law grabs the remote, turning off the tv, and Luffy’s fingers curl around his elbows. 

“Come on Luffy,” Law says, and Luffy blinks at him dumbfoundedly. 

“H- huh?” Luffy stutters, eyes widening at Law’s arm going across the top of the couch. An invitation. 

Law is inviting Luffy closer and Luffy can’t have that. It was already doing something to him at the distance they have now, but having Law closer? Having Law close enough to touch. Luffy’s cheeks flame up instantly and Law’s smirk is not subtle at all. 

“Come on,” Law tilts his head, “you’re so stiff over there, come sit next to me.” 

Like _that’s_ an easy solution, but desperate as Luffy is he scrambles closer, touch starved. Practically _melting_ when Law wraps his arm around Luffy and tugs him closer. Luffy tries to focus on the book in his hand, the words spelling out, if only not to sigh at the heat Law brings him. And damn he smells good, a scent Luffy can’t quite put his finger on, but if given enough time, he could recount every note and hint of his cologne. 

“Better?” Law asks and Luffy threatens to spill out on the couch, become nothing but a puddle on the floor. 

Law sounds even more delectable up close like this, his hand a pillar on his skin. Luffy’s face is burning up and he’s glad he’s smaller than the man so that he won’t have to see. 

“Yeah.” Luffy hopes Law doesn’t question how breathless he sounds. 

When Law hums in reply, propping his knee up on the couch to settle the book close to it, Luffy releases the air he was holding. 

“ _Again I am raging_ ,” god, Luffy could get lost in his voice, “ _I am in such a state by your soul that every bond you bind, I break by your soul_ -” 

Luffy follows each letter, strung along by Law’s reciting. Fingers brushing on his arm makes him shiver, and paired with the words, Luffy feels a lot like what the poem is saying. 

“ _I am like heaven, like the moon, like a candle by your glow_ ,” Law stops, and Luffy wants to chance a glance up, “ _I am all reason, all love, all soul, by your soul_.” 

Damn that’s beautiful. Luffy wonders why he never got into reading poetry, but hearing it from Law makes him want to read more of it. 

“ _My joy is of your doing, my hangover of your thorn_ ,” Luffy almost loses it when Law’s hand slides up and down his arm in what he assumes to be comforting, but goddamn Luffy is blushing furiously, “ _whatever side you turn your face, I turn mine, by your soul_.” 

As if beckoned by those words Luffy turns, and Law glances down at him, smiling so damn softly, _friendly_. Luffy’s an idiot. Why the hell did he think this was a good idea? Of course, Law wouldn’t like him the same way Luffy does. 

“ _I spoke in error_ ,” Law murmurs, Luffy watches his eyes squint, “ _it is not surprising to speak in error in this state_ -” 

It wouldn’t take much effort, not any at all. 

“ _For in this moment I cannot tell cup from wine_ ,” Law tugs Luffy closer, “ _by your soul_ -” 

Luffy doesn’t know why he does it, but it’s chaste, a brush of his lips close to the stubble on Law’s chin, and Law stiffens up, words dying in his throat. 

“Luffy, what-” the book tips out of Law’s hand and he mutters a curse, that warm touch of his gone to lean down and pick it up. 

“I’m sorry, I just, I was just caught up in the moment,” yeah, that’s right, “I didn’t mean anything by it.” 

Stupid, stupid, stupid. 

Luffy scoots away, not looking at Law but towards the floor, that window, everywhere except at _him_. And Law’s not saying anything. Luffy wishes he could take it back, take away the fact that he can still feel how smooth Law’s skin was on his lips, but even thinking about it has him flushing. 

“Look at me,” Law murmurs. 

Luffy _can’t_ look at him, but what more could he give away? Law was already aware that Luffy was watching him more than he was watching that anime he claimed he wanted to see so badly, and to top it off he kissed him. Luffy actually kissed Law. Sure, he’s kissed his fair share of people, Luffy thrives off intimacy, but nobody has ever been _Law_. 

“Luffy,” Law says his name so damn tentative. 

Luffy turns only to see the expression on Law’s face, and he gasps when a hand is sliding around his waist. Law softly yanks him closer and Luffy’s eyes zone in on how hooded Law’s are, sliding his gaze down to his parted lips. 

“If you’re going to kiss someone, you should do it properly.” Law’s scolding is very lighthearted and Luffy doesn’t even know if he’s breathing when Law scoots forward, closing that distance between them easily. 

Law lifts Luffy’s chin up, and he knows what’s coming, his fingers curl over the edge of the couch, looking in Law’s eyes. His gaze is searching just as much as Luffy’s, heart pounding in his chest. How long has he wanted this? Luffy’s craved to have Law this close for so long now, and he’s so warm, so soft when his lips press against Luffy’s. 

Luffy gasps into the kiss, stopping himself from grabbing at Law’s shirt, but at the first flick of his tongue, Luffy moaning, he can’t help but curl his fingers into Law's shirt. Law presses further into the kiss, licking deeply, making Luffy’s toes curl. Luffy has been kissed many times, but not like Law’s doing it. 

Law’s hand is firm on his waist, constantly moving closer and closer. Luffy doesn’t realize his back is on the arm of the couch until Law’s other arm is coming up to cage him in. Luffy feels hot all over, whimpering these pathetic sounds but flicking his tongue on Law’s all the same. 

And it’s so fucking beautiful when Law pulls back, Luffy’s eyes flutter open, both of them gazing at each other. Luffy watches Law lean in again, gracing Luffy with a chaste kiss, smiling when Luffy chases after him, allowing him to return another quick peck to his lips. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for months now,” Law admits and Luffy’s eyes widen. 

“W- what?” 

Law’s laugh is gorgeous this close. Luffy can see every shift of his skin, the rustle of his hair, how those golden eyes crinkle up. 

“I didn’t know if you liked me,” Law murmurs sheepishly and Luffy scoffs because who the _hell_ wouldn’t like this man. Law is literally perfect in his eyes. 

“I could say the same thing,” Luffy replies, giggling when Law kisses the tip of his nose. 

“I guess we’re both idiots.” Law tugs at Luffy’s waist, and he moves easily, so fucking easily when Law pulls him onto his lap. 

Luffy grins widely, placing his arms around Law’s shoulder, and he can see it now, the reflection. Law is looking at Luffy the same exact way he’s been looking at him, and he feels like an idiot for not realizing sooner. 

“I guess we are.” Luffy mutters, threading a hand in Law’s hair, pulling him closer for another kiss because Luffy is greedy, awfully greedy when it comes to Law.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I muse that Law really would be the type to look all badass with those tattoos of his, and that bored expression, when really he's the type to read poetry and gaze softly at his lover. This was heavily inspired by La Dispute's 'woman (in reading)', and also a lot of projection. Oh dear I projected Profusely.
> 
> Ah, the summary!! That beginning part of the poem!! Like, I just imagined Law opening it up to where he left off and the first thing he reads is 'everyday you play with the light of the universe' and Luffy is like....... the epitome of sunshine, and Law got all tripped up.. I have tears in my eyes typing that.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this though ^.^ it's probably the softest thing I will Ever write


End file.
